onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Bluejam
Bluejam era il capitano dei pirati di Bluejam, una ciurma di pirati del mare orientale. Appearance Bluejam was a tall man with short hair on his top that is fashioned in a striped manner, but the hair flowed down long and unkempt on his sides. It seemed half of his molars were missing in an alternating pattern, and he wore the traditional captain's jacket over a white shirt. Personality Bluejam was a cruel pirate, who killed his own subordinate for failure. He was also deceptive as he claimed that he liked strong people which incited Ace and Luffy into his crew. However, this was only part of his ploy to use them to load explosives into the Gray Terminal, and then tying them down to leave them to die in the flames they assisted in unintentionally. On top of this, his most defining character trait was his wish to become a Noble, for the wealth and the life would grant him. For that, he was willing to contract the King of the Goa Kingdom, and kill all of the people in Gray Terminal via arson, in order to be promoted to his dreams. This proved to be his downfall, for he was deceived by his contractors and left to die. Bluejam also believed that on the battlefield the only one's who survived were the strong and cowardly. Forza e abilità Bluejam era un pirata del mare orientale molto temuto, al punto che molti quando ne parlavano citavano in particolare la sua cattiva reputazione. Ha dimostrato di avere molta forza di volontà essendo in grado di resistere all'Ambizione Haoshoku di Ace, mentre il resto della sua ciurma è svenuto. Weapons Bluejam was seen using a flintlock when shooting Porchemy to death, and also wielded a rifle during the arson of the Gray Terminal. He was later armed with a long, standard pirate sabre, which he seemed quite proficient in wielding, as he was able to draw it and parrying Curly Dadan's attack in mere seconds. Storia Both Portgas D. Ace and Sabo steal Bluejam's money to buy a pirate ship. After Porchemy's defeat at the hands of Ace and Sabo, Bluejam shot Porchemy dead. Later, Sabo's father paid him and his crew to find his son for him so he could return home to live with his family. He was also ordered to "take care" of Ace and Monkey D. Luffy so that they could never see Sabo again. Instead of killing Ace and Luffy right away he convinced them to help him move some cargo boxes to marked points in a map, which in fact contained explosives and oil that would be used to start a fire that would kill everyone in Trash Mountain. Bluejam was promised by the king of Goa that if he succeeded, he would be made a noble. However, once the plan was in operation, Bluejam and his pirates were deceived and left outside the Goa to die in the fire they themselves created. They were also used as the scapegoats for who caused the fire all on their own, ironically believing they did so to prevent the World Nobles from visiting. He attempted to come back to his boat, but it was caught up in flames as well, but then he spots Ace and Luffy, and said he would kill them if they did not tell him the location of their treasure. Ace tells him, and Bluejam's crew try to take Ace and Luffy with them, but are stopped by Dadan and her family of Mountain Bandits. They manage to escape, but Ace stays to fight him, and so does Dadan for being responsible for Ace. He was ultimately defeated by the two. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but he most likely died due to the fire started by his crew. Differenze tra manga e anime Nell'anime la sua sconfitta è mostrata più chiaramente; Ace riesce ad immobilizzarlo mentre Dadan lo colpisce. en:Bluejam Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Pirati di Bluejam Categoria:Spadaccini